Classbound
by PSI Lucas
Summary: The children of Mother Zero, Mother Two and Mother Three are all attending the same school. What kind of mischief and fun will they walk into as they progress through their school life? Read on as you discover the multiple personalities and childhood crushes from the young students.


The corridors were filled with the somewhat cheerful sound of childish laughter and the atmosphere was sweet and bright. Early morning smiles accompanied glistening eyes as the young students paraded the school grounds.

Pupils could be seen grasping new textbooks and pencil cases as they made their way through the crowds of children. They held them as if they were expensive diamonds as they kept them clenched in their arms. The reason for this was because the Summer Holidays had just came to an end and everyone had gotten new equipment to start the term with.

''How was your holiday, Ness?'' A young, blonde girl asked her friend who was leaning against a wall.

''It was quite great actually, Ana,'' The boy spoke, his tone a mixture of tiredness and cheerfulness. ''What about yours?'' He turned to Ana as he spun his yo-yo.

Ana smiled, her cheeks a light shade of pink against her soft, white skin. ''It was lovely. I did all sorts of fun stuff.''

''Like what?'' A voice came from behind Ana.

Ana turned to face the mystery voice and met eyes with another one of her school friends. ''Oh, hi Jeff!''

Jeff gave a warm smile and nudged up his glasses. ''Greetings to you Ana, and you too Ness.''

Ness returned Jeff's greeting with a welcoming nod.

''Are you not coming to join the rest of us? We sent Loid and Fuel looking for you ages ago. They couldn't find you so I thought I'd come and check here by the trophy display.'' Jeff made a gesture to the display of bronze, silver and gold cups. Ness had helped win one of those in a Baseball Match. He often came to view the trophy because he was incredibly proud of it.

Ana gave a light giggle. ''Sorry, Jeff. I had no idea you guys would be here so early.''

Jeff adjusted his bowtie to meet his tidy standards. ''The early bird gets the worm, Ana.''

''Guess we'd better get going then. Class starts in twenty minutes and- wow, we really are early...'' Ness raised an eyebrow as he examined his watch which had the 'Fightin' Crows' logo imprinted on it.

With that, Jeff, Ana and Ness set off to meet back with the rest of their social circle.

...

''Oh, look who's finally here!'' A ginger girl excitedly clapped as she ran towards the trio of students.

''Hey, Pippy.'' Ness smiled as he greeted her with a friendly hug.

Ana did the same as she went round the group of friends, presenting each of them with a soft hug whilst simultaneously gifting them with her sweet scent.

''Lovely to see you both,'' Spoke a boy who wore a blue suit with round glasses.

''You too, Nichol.'' Ana smiled before standing with her best friend, Paula.

''Now we're just missing Claus and Lucas...'' Jeff pursed his lips as he scanned the group for missing people.

''They're always late. But, I didn't expect them to be late at the start of term!'' A homosexual boy put his hand on his hip as he leant his head against Jeff's.

''I didn't think they would be either, Tony... But that's the twins for you.'' He exhaled, putting a hand into his blazer pocket.

**A/N: THIS IS A PREVIEW OF A FANFICTION I'VE BEEN WRITING. IF IT GAINS ENOUGH INTEREST, I WILL CONTINUE TO POST THE REST.**

**Basically, it's a fanfiction where the children of Mother Zero, Mother Two and Mother Three will attend School together.**

**I will differentiate it from the fanfic written by ''xXRikaWitchOfMiraclesXx'' called Schoolbound, and I had ideas of a school fanfiction before I even read Schoolbound.**

**The fanfic will be pretty spontaneous and there will be a rainbow of different personalities as I present each character.**

**The children included will be: Ninten, Ana, Loid, Pippy, Ness, Paula, Jeff, Poo, Tony, Pokey, Picky, Tracy, Lucas, Claus, Fuel, Nichol, Richie and Nana.**

**Also, I've adapted Lil Miss Marshmallow into a human, and she'll be called Lily. I'm not sure if I'll include her as a student, but if I do, she will either be best friends with Claus (and they will have some sort of loving going on) or she will be part of Pokey's bully group. YOU DECIDE IF YOU WANT HER TO BE PART OF IT, AND WHO YOU WANT HER TO BE FRIENDS WITH.**


End file.
